


String of Souls

by KiwiSylveon



Series: Seduce Me Siblings [2]
Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Developing Relationship, During Canon, Established Relationship, F/M, Pre-Seduce Me 2: The Demon War, Pre-War, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 09:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiSylveon/pseuds/KiwiSylveon
Summary: Now understanding the feelings inside them, Violet and her sisters adjust to having demons as boyfriends, while their futures all seem to be set.Time between the two games in my canon- 3 years instead of two.Surprises galore.Love all over!





	1. Beginning Of Reality

One day, however, Ali was surprised when she came down to have some lunch and her sisters informed her they were preparing to move out shortly. Sitting near Jenna, she tilted her head at the boys, who shrugged before Violet talked.

“We thought it'll be getting very snug here ultimately, so, we all talked about moving out and beginning our own lives.” She spoke, drinking her coffee. “But, we'll surely visit from time to time, so don't worry.”  
  
Heidi grinned as they observed it soak into their eldest sibling. “We can already tell you're fretting... Stop it. We'll be perfectly fine and we won't be alone.”

Matthew nodded. “We'll be with 'em.”  
  
She sighed and smiled. “Just keep them happy, okay? That's all I desire as their sister.”  
  
“Geez. We got it... It'll be our focus, anyhow.” Sam muttered lightly, smirking lightly at Ali's startled faced. “What?”  
  
“Never imagined I'd hear you say that, Sam...” She giggled softly at his scowl. “I'll admit, it'll be something that'll take time to get used to... Don't you think, James?”  
  
“I agree. It's been exciting with everyone here. But, we wish you the best.” He said, placing a hand softly on her shoulders and getting her to nod. They had no reason to worry, with them being supported by their other halves. He dipped down and kissed her forehead tenderly. “They'll be fine.”  
  
“I know... But, I can't help it. Certainly, you know what I mean.” She said softly.  
  
“I do. We've been there from the start and they're all we know. But, they need to develop. Like I told you in the garden, the same philosophy applies to them. Too much attention and they'll hate you, too small and they'll want more.”  
  
Ali nodded lightly, understanding that. “I know...” She glanced up at the man that held her heart and grinned. “It's difficult to understand that demons would be in love with humans like us.”  
  
Jenna chuckled softly. “I know... Unthinkable...”  
  
“Unbelievable, really.” Heidi nodded lightly, smiling at Erik.  
  
“Seems impossible,” Gina stated.  
  
“But it's true.” Sam pointed out, having an arm around Violet's shoulders while she had her arms lightly around his waist. “Besides, we'll still be around if ya need us.”

Ali helped her sisters pack, one by one and it was almost bittersweet that she'd still be here in the mansion while they were out in the world. She thought of all the times they had been by each other's sides and paused in helping Heidi with her packing, which made the second-oldest tilt her head.

"Ali, you alright? You're zoning out on me again." She said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "If this is about me moving out, I promise I'll be fine. I got a internship ready for the local news station, so I'll be okay. Erik found a shop and will be getting things ready soon."

"It's not that... I'll just miss you, okay? All our lives, we've been inseparable and now, you are all moving on." She said, putting the item she was holding into the suitcase and looking at her sister.

"Hey, I'll be just a call away if you ever need me, okay? We'll always be sisters and nothing can change that." Heidi said with a bright smile as Erik walked in. "Tell my sister I'll be fine. She's still worried."

Erik laughed softly and walked over. "Chickadee, you have no need to worry. I shall always be there to support her. If you have need of her, I'll gladly bring her myself so you can have time together. Just because she will no longer be here doesn't mean she's gone forever." He gave her a smile.

Sighing, she nodded. "You're right. Thanks." With that, the three finished packing before Ali went to help Violet, who was known for just tossing things into a suitcase. She knocked before Violet's grumble of 'enter' was heard and she stepped in, seeing it messier than when they had arrived. "Vi, what happened?"

"Stupid suitcase exploded. Piece of shit, that's all it is." The middle sister grumbled, trying in vain to close another one, the result being it popping open and her clothes exploding everywhere.

"Vi, this is why you fold things. Here." Shaking her head, she showed Violet how to fold and how it fit into the suitcase better, to the awe of her sister.

"Shit. You know I don't like folding. Sorry, I know I'm hopeless." Violet frowned and deflated at her words.

"Hey, you'll get better. I'll just miss having you around, you know." Ali admitted, seeing her sister smile softly.

"Even if I'm a pain in your ass?"

"Even so."

"I'll miss ya too, Ali. But, there's that whole thing about growin up and shit I didn't pay attention to. But, if someone needs their ass kicked, you let me know and I'll be here in a flash." Violet said, meaning if James hurt her, Violet would probably kill him in a painful way.

Ali laughed softly. "I'll keep it in mind. But, he'll never hurt me." She reminded. "I should really be worried about you, though. It'll take a long time to get those defenses down."

Violet paused and nodded. "I know. It might take me as long as it did of me building it up to bring it down." She smiled when Sam came in and looked shocked at the room.

"Looks clean."

Ali laughed softly. "That would be a first. I had to help fold things." Pausing in her task, she faced Sam and gave a tiny smile. "I have to thank you."

"What for?" He looked confused at the question.

"For helping her try and get out of that wall of hers. I know you can help break it down and hope that you'll stick around long enough to see the true Vi." She saw her sister blink at that before tilting her head.

"That's a given, Ali. I ain't leaving anytime soon, nor will I ever even **think** of it." Sam said, smirking in Violet's direction. "I'll wait."

With that response, Ali moved through the other two sisters, each boy helping in the end and promising to take care of her sisters as well as her sisters saying they'll be a call away if James messes up or hurts her. She stood at the door and waved them off, feeling James behind her, doing the same to his brothers. Both knew that it would be a tough thing to deal with, but they could handle it together.


	2. Lesson Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali learns more about her beloved Raestrao... Including his kinks.

Ali quickly felt that the love between her and James now had more opportunity to grow and it did that. Living with just James in the mansion was like a fantasy come true now: he would always fix her breakfast, assisted her around the house and they even found opportunity in their busy schedules to tend to the garden, usually eating lunch or a snack in the gazebo to relish that day's weather.

She was amazed he had taken the company and made it grow in the few months since taking over, making it expand to new heights, with Matthew's designs, of course, leading the way. He made it the best company it could be, and it soon raised more money for charities than any other company on the planet, making her pleased to call him hers. Sometimes in the six months, she often questioned about marrying James, but she left it up to him. If he was going to propose, it would happen when he was ready and reasonably be the most passionate proposal ever. Besides, she cherished the conversations they had about almost everything.

Her feet led her to see him resting in a chair in the library, lost in a book she knew like the back of her hand and relished that he read it as much as she did. Sneaking in, she peeked over his shoulder to look at the chapter. “Enjoying the book, James?” She said, making the man jump in his seat and face her in confusion. Giggles escaped as she clutched the chair to restrain herself from doubling over.

“L-Love... I-I, uh...” He fumbled his words.

She smiled and bent over to tenderly kiss his temple before pulling back. “Good afternoon, darling. How's the story so far?” She tilted his hand to read the cover, nodding to herself. “Love and Romance: A Study of Intimacy.” A sigh escaped her as she walked over to sit opposite him. “I wonder why you keep coming back to that book, with how many others you read.”

“It's an interesting commentary on romance.”

“I take it the topic of a writer falling in love with her manager and having to deal with those feelings is interesting?” She assumed, seeing him nod.

“Remember, love, demons don't fully understand love. We may experience it, but we don't know it well enough to label it as such, like humans.”

She tilted her head. “But, you understand it, right?”

“Of course. I know that you are my entire world. That doesn't mean I shouldn't continue to read about it.” He gave her his loving smile as he spoke.

“How does the book aid with the research then?” She smiled when he chuckled.

“The book, as you know, shows a balance between love and lust, which, by comparison, is an emotion we demons understand completely.”

Ali hummed a little before grinning softly. “Completely, you say? I guarantee there are things even you, my love, don't understand if you don't understand love.” His grin made hers grow as well, his eyebrow-raising in slight amusement.

“Oh? Is that a challenge, Ali?”

She knew this was a trial of his intelligence, which wouldn't remain undominated and she decided to try. Her smile melted into a Cheshire grin. “And if it were, James?” The moment he licked his lips and smirked, Ali's body reacted by screaming loudly in her head, probably loud enough that Damien could hear it, where he and Gina lived. _'WHAT DID I JUST THROW MYSELF INTO?!'_ Her face remained unfazed as she straightened a little when James spoke.

“Then tell me, my little bookworm: what could I possibly not know?”

She adjusted so she crossed her legs as if she had become the teacher in this lesson in romance, linking her fingers lightly. “What's the sexiest thing a person can do for another? There is only one answer, trust me...” She wanted him to base it off their relationship rather than forming a 'typical' answer. It didn't take him long to reply.

“Make them feel cared for and cherished beyond anything else in the world.” He smiled when her cheeks turned a light pink at the answer.

Ali's mind melted as she recalled how true that was: his hands had made her feel like a goddess worthy enough to be ravished by him while his kisses on her skin would paint her in a glow of love and compassion, the way he held her made her always go to Cloud Nine. Darn him, he had won this round as she nodded and his smirk grew a little. He mirrored her and laced his fingers and placed them on his knee, waiting for her next question.

It quickly became a game of trivia; would he know all the answers? She pushed on, wanting to prove she was correct. “Alright. What about sexy clothes?”

“What about them?”

“What color clothes should a person wear to attract someone?” It was all a matter of opinion on this question as it didn't take long for him to reply.

“It depends on the person they wish to attract.” His eyes scanned her body, smirking a little more. “I personally would love to see you in black... perhaps gold or red...”

Ali's mental self steamed at the idea, now knowing what to wear to seduce him into bed next time and that indicated going shopping with Heidi. However, she knuckled down harder, refusing to be defeated. To prove her seriousness, she uncrossed her legs and looked right back into those whiskey-brown eyes that held so much love for her. It got her an amused raised eyebrow as she threw questions at him, trying to throw him off his game he was clearly on. “Giving or receiving?”

“Giving.”

“Nightgowns or teddies?”

“Nothing at all.”

“Kitchen or shower?”

“Both.”

Ali questioned how she managed to remain so unfazed on the outside while her libido flared to life on the inside, coming up with a new idea that came from the answers. This was becoming very dangerous for her mentality, but she refused to give in as the questions melted into ones about their relationship rather than general romance and lust. Each new answer made her learn something new about him and she would use them to her advantage later, but she continued to hunt for answers. “Sensual or rough?”

"Depends on how we feel, love.”

“Fast or slow?”

“Start slow, then get faster.”

“Handcuffs or blindfolds?”

“Both---” He instantly covered his mouth as he answered, the response floating through her ears.

Ali felt dazed for a second before a flush grew on her face at the answer with his true feelings behind it. Was he.. into handcuffs and blindfolds? What other kinks did he have? “...Whips? Rods?” When he shook his head, she nearly melted in relief. At least he wasn't into violence. “Being called master...?” As soon as it left her mouth, she knew the answer: yes. It played off his dominance, so it was natural to want that. “BDSM?” She said softly, trying to mentally add the things she was learning into the mental file she labeled as 'Raestrao'. She waited patiently as he closed his eyes, sighing into his palm and letting it fall into his lap before he spoke. Her heart knew he was being frank and dissolving his shame to speak to the one he loved.

“It's not something us demons do, but I enjoy learning about it and... imagining it.”

She could see why as her face softened a little. “Where did you learn about it?”

He chuckled softly and spoke again. “A novel I read a long time ago. It was a study on fictional romance and the study of erotica in the last ten years. It wound up in the piles of books I read when we first came to the human world.”

She crossed her arms and processed the information, wanting to get a hold of that book and do some research of her own. However, she would've expected Erik, or even Sam, to be into that, but not her James. Her eyes never left his as she saw he was coming to terms with this as well. She knew he was talking to the one he loved, but it was a big topic to just drop into their little game. Nodding slightly, she spoke up again. “... Are you.. interested in trying it?”

For a few moments, he didn't answer, but when he did, she felt he was being very open about it to her. “I would be lying if I said no.”

Ali sank back and continued to sort through all she had learned about him, closing her eyes before she found herself intrigued in trying it as well. While it was a different territory, she was glad she would be going through it with James. But, she was curious: who had won their little game? Her questions were sated, but the last question threw both off, wondering how they'd determine the winner. Removing her glasses, she rubbed her nose before getting up and going to sit on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her forehead on his, sighing. “I give... You really do know everything.”

At her words, he smiled and nuzzled their noses, kissing her softly. “Well, not everything, my love.”

“H-Huh?”

“I still have a lot to learn about you, Ms. Ali.”

“Me?” She asked as he gently took her glasses away and put them on the stand, looking into his eyes, seeing them beginning to glow slightly. A gasp escaped her as he playfully smiled at her.

“I believe it's only fair that I ask you the same questions you asked me, don't you think?” He chuckled lowly when she went wide-eyed at the question, a flush growing on her cheeks. “What? Are you afraid now?”

Ali shook her head immediately. “N-No...”

“Heh. Good. Because I don't intend to be gentle.”

The last coherent thought Ali had was 'fuck' before the enthrallment spell took over, allowing her to answer his questions from her own heart, not her mind. By the time she had answered the questions, she was too distracted and wanted him at this very minute. “Raestrao... I...” Her words abandoned her as she readily met his kiss, deciding to use that to try and tell him what she wanted.

His soft chuckle from her neck transferred more heat over her body. “Do you need something, love? I believe I told you that you should only call my true name if you need something.”

Her hands twitched before going into his hair. “Raestrao... Take me... I crave... you...” She hummed softly, feeling against her ass, that he wanted her as much as she did him. That was before she hauled him into a kiss, craving for his touch that he had branded into her skin to start craving. She arched when his hands went under her shirt and toyed with the underside of her breasts, making her pant lightly and kiss him that much harder.

A tiny smirk grew on his lips as, true to his promise, he harshly tore her shirt off, along with her bra, tracing hot kisses over the bare skin before drawing a nipple into his mouth. His love for this woman would be branded into her skin and soul each day if she preferred it, their connection was beyond words and yet not just bodily. Ali had embraced him with tenderness and love from the beginning, despite neither expecting to fall deeply in love with the other. “Ali....” He exhaled against her swollen lips, his hands roughly palming both of her breasts.

Ali yielded into him, knowing her future included this man as she moved to assist him undressing her, the coarseness of his own clothes sending electricity throughout her body. She sat with her legs outside his and grabbed one hand that was playing with her breasts and pushed it to where a heat that only he could put out had started to grow. “Raestrao... Please...” She felt like she was a mass of goop on his lap with how he made her feel as he shifted to undo his pants and shift his underwear aside to release his erection, guiding her down until she sat firmly against him. Feeling him so deep, she let a gasp out and her eyes rolled back lightly before she rocked her hips to signal he keep moving.

James's mouth was kept busy, treating her entire neck, chest, and shoulders to kisses. His hands supported and helped her when she faltered before he used his ability to have her fixed against the nearest wall, one hand propping her while the other cushioned her from the wall. Yet, he slowed down, drawing a whimper and her gazing up at him in slight confusion. “You're so wet for me... Beg me to keep going...” He said hoarsely.

Ali's self-esteem shook at that. She was not usually one to beg for anything and she was about to say that, but the fact he was inside her, not moving, made her rethink the idea of begging for at least this. After all, he had stated he wasn't going to be sensitive, so she sulked a tiny bit. “James..... Please... I want you... Keep going, it.. felt so good. Please, love... James...” She squirmed slightly and gasped when his grip tightened a little more to stop her wiggling before he began to pound into her, prompting her hands to clasp to him, lest she slip out of his arms. Her whole world was evaporated by the quantity of love and passion she was accepting from her incubus. His human name became her pleas while his true name made him thrust harder into her, the feeling in her legs flying away as she clung to him, one hand in his hair while the other was wrapped around his neck, toying with the collar of his shirt.

Quickly, the tension inside her broke and she came, crying his true name, which made him come not long after her, both momentarily panting against the other as James kept them both up against the wall. He nudged their noses and kissed her softly. “I love you.”

“I love you too, my Raestrao... My James...”

“Forever and beyond, I am yours as you are mine.” He assured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else's ovaries drop and never came back up after James's epilogue? No? Yes? Well, can't blame me!
> 
> This is how my mind works, people... Michaela set me up with that last word!

**Author's Note:**

> The timetable in my canon is three years, so prepare for a few epilogues and side-stories. There will be spoilers for the boys' epilogues, so fair warning!


End file.
